Marisa's Strange Relationship with the Yakumo Residence
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Just a one-shot attempt at writing a Yukari x Marisa situation with dark tones here and there.


(Oneshot)

Marisa sighed collapsing on the sofa in the house of the one person she never figured she would be in a relationship with. "My. my quite the incident wasn't it, my "precious" witch hehe~" Yukari's gloved hand ran through Marisa's hair gently while giving off a suggestive purr and I did my best not to flinch away. In the end, Yukari figured that Marisa wasn't in the mood for some "loving" so she went off saying "Well then suit yourself I'll be in the bath my dear black-white."

Marisa wanted to honestly cry she hated this relationship she had gotten into the with the gap-hag. She the average witch, was barred from adventuring and instead spent her days sheltered in Yukari's home. If that wasn't bad enough she couldn't go see any of her friends unless she had Ran or Chen with her for "Protection" as Yukari wanted to call it. The only times at this point she could ever interact with something that wasn't the ghost cat or Kyuubi was the stuffed animals that had been given to her as honeymoon gifts.

Worst of all though was that Marisa couldn't insult any of the three anymore least she brings their wrath in a number of forms. Ran would sit there chastising her like she would Chen, while the cat herself would demand hours upon hours of playtime in compensation and finally Yukari was the one that scared her. Yes, Marisa Kirisame the normal human who mouthed off to gods and even the judge of hell herself was terrified of Yukari after becoming her "girlfriend".

The Gap youkai turned every once of anger, annoyance, and aggravation into a savage lust that was turned onto Marisa relentlessly every few nights or so. Marisa felt more like a doll or toy to Yukari than an actual lover with how she abused her in bed along with how she uses her to taunt others like Reimu and Alice from time to time. There's also how she uncaringly has Marisa kick start incidents and problems to the point whereby even the likes of the idiot Cirno, Marisa was known as "the Gap's Pet".

"I need to break up with her." Though even while muttering this it wasn't like she hadn't thrown those thoughts around before. She felt it would be utterly hopeless what was she going to do if Yukari fucking says no it wasn't like she could beat the gap hag in a serious fight. At this point, Marisa had just really accepted the fate she was stuck here and would enjoy the little bonuses that came with this whole endeavor.

Ran's voice suddenly rang out at Marisa with the almost endearing tone that made the girl almost naturally aim her eyes towards the Kyuubi with pure pity in her eyes. "Haa look you Lady Yukari got you all beat up again didn't she?" the sigh made Marisa shake slightly before she felt the soft embrace of Ran's womanly form wrap around her. Ran used her tails to adjust Marisa in her arms, which the witch relented to easily becoming cradled by the fox youkai.

Marisa wanted to mumble something while having red cheeks, she felt like a baby being held like this. It wasn't too far off, the idea of her becoming more child-like that is due to being forced into a more sheltered life she'd gain a bit more weight to her body and despite any complaints began enjoying the pamperings given to her. Ran told Marisa gently " No need to complain about this Marisa, just go to sleep in my arms like a good little girl."

Marisa grumbled her face growing redder as she became exhausted in Ran's loving grip "I'm not a little girl R.." Marisa was silenced as Ran gained a small puff of annoyance to her voice while reminding Marisa, " Now, now my beloved little black white that's not what you call me now "right"?" the last word was emphasized with a slight hint of venom making the girl panic before nodding and trying again "I..I'm not a little girl m..mo..mommy." that made Ran smile before petting Marisa.

After about a minute of silent petting Ran replied to Marisa with a small whisper in her ear "You may say that but you know how frail you are, and I don't want to see you hurt, Chen doesn't want it either and even Lady Yukari even if she hides it well wants the best for you." Marisa unconsciously buried herself deeper into the fluffy tails while confirming that she understood while giving into the drowsiness taking over her mind. "yes mommy."

It made Ran smile as Marisa went to sleep in her arms and after a small kiss to the forehead went through a few different things to get her little girl ready for bed.

(20 minutes later)

Ran had bathed Marisa and gotten her the pajamas that she had personally designed for the black-white. The pajamas were a pink shirt and pants with fluff on the inside, chibi Chen, Ran and Yukari images were plastered all over it. Before laying Marisa with her stuffed animals Ran made sure to brush the snoring girl's hair. Ran chuckled how Marisa had a death grip on Ran's arm even after being laid down, though with a little coaxing the witch began cuddling the cat plushie she owned.

Ran left the overly decorated room that looked like it was meant for someone around the age that Chen looked like, as Yukari chuckled out to her. "Fufufu how is Marisa? Is she "developing" well?" Ran nodded before giving a more than satisfied smile while replying "quite well, in fact, she's slipping into being a daughter to be easier than I figured."

Yukari couldn't help but grin just having Marisa was one thing but, she needed to make sure the girl couldn't turn around and leave. She was going to make sure that Marisa became dependent on Ran, attached to Chen and most of all devoted to me. The Gap-hag then told Ran "Good I've been getting bored of simply playing with her, I want to get to the real fun as soon as possible." Ran did her best to hide any embarrassment from Yukari's words it did irk her a bit that she was essentially making a girl become reliant on her as a mother, so she can't fight back against Yukari's sexually abusive nature...

Author's notes- I have no clue what possessed me to write this it sorta just happened.


End file.
